fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I Have Dreamed (Gideon and Alice version)
Alice began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her father, Sinbad "You can't ground me, Father! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home with her brothers Cody and Edmond following her. Cinderella tried to stop Alice, Cody, and Edmond, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Cinderella broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. Sinbad felt concerned as he called he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Liddell castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Sinbad cried as the guards ran off to find Sinbad and Cinderella's missing children. After Alice, Cody, and Edmond ran away from home, Gideon, Marie, Honest John, Baloo, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Winnie the Pooh, and Piglet found the children, crying in the cave. Gideon went over to Alice and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Gideon: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Gideon hugged Alice, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Alice stopped crying and Cody, Edmond, and the animals watched Alice and Gideon, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Alice felt better when Gideon made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Edmond said. Cody, Marie, and the Forest Animals liked the idea of Alice marrying Gideon as they smiled. Alice: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Alice and Gideon thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Cody was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Edmond was the ring bearer. Cat R. Waul was the priest and he announced Gideon and Alice husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Alice and Gideon enjoyed being in a honeymoon in France. How you looked in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Alice gave birth to a baby girl. Gideon was so happy that the new baby had the same hair, eyes, and face as her mother. Gideon and Alice named her Rose and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joy. And that's how Gideon, Alice, and Rose became a happy family. Gideon and Alice: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What's it like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Gideon and Alice kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Cody asked. "Yes, Cody." Alice answered. "We're good now." Gideon added. "Uh, guys?" Edmond asked, getting concerned. "What?" Alice, Cody, and Gideon asked in unison. "I think Daddy's coming!" Edmond pointed that Sinbad and the guards are coming to bring Alice, Cody, and Edmond back home, so Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, Marie, Honest John, Baloo, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction